


The Art of Fanboying

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: VIXX, park hyo shin
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin, 20 tahun, visual grup VIXX, seorang Soul Tree—aka fans solois ballad, Park Hyoshin. Mungkin nama yang terakhir disebutkan itu perlu ditulis besar-besar, kapital, ditebalkan, dan digarisbawahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Fanboying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> > diposting juga di AFF.
> 
> > untuk leover dan juga amusuk (aku tahu kamu nggak ngefans VIXX atau bahkan malah nggak tau grup ini eksis, hehe.. tapi karena udah bikin challange ini, terima saja, ne..)
> 
> > untuk semua fans PHS yang sedang menunggu comeback beliau
> 
>  
> 
> Warning : unbeta-ed & i love PHS so this story maybe a lil bit exanggrated.. XD

 

 

***

 

Berulang kali Hongbin merubah posisi duduk. Tempat duduk kafe yang biasanya sangat nyaman diduduki, berupa kursi berbantal, di mana ia sering menghabiskan waktu selepas pulang sekolah (dulu), kini berasa bagaikan kursi batu yang permukaannya menonjol tidak rata. Atau mungkin bokongnya ditumbuhi jaringan abnormal seakan tulang duduknya tidak berfungsi baik.  Tidak, tidak satu pun dari kedua alasan tersebut yang terdengar masuk akal. Kursi kafe masih empuk seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan bokongnya masih padat (seperti sebelum-sebelumnya) meski sering jadi sasaran kejahilan tangan Hakyeon alias N alias _leader_ dari grup mereka, VIXX.

Lebih tepat mengatakan dirinya saat ini tengah gugup setengah mati. Malu mengakui hal itu, karena ia bahkan tidak segugup ini di panggung pertama VIXX pertengahan 2012 lalu atau, katakan saja, di kencan perdana dengan _nuna_ yang disukainya; maka lebih aman menyalahkan kursi dan bokongnya.

Ia baru sadar tangannya gemetar, kentara sekali, saat meraih gelas minumannya. Es teh yang es batunya hampir menyentuh dasar gelas. Sejak tiba di kafe, setengah jam lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan, ia mengisi waktu itu dengan menyesap isi gelas meski tidak merasa haus sama sekali. Lebih aman demikian dibanding mengamati sekeliling, ke seantero ruang lantai dua dari kafe. Mencegah seseorang mengenalinya—baik, ia mungkin tertular sindrom _celebrity_ yang ditularkan Jaehwan yang sekarang selalu memakai kacamata hitam dan _hoodie_ menutup sebagian muka jika pergi ke _konbi_ ; karena mereka adalah VIXX, salah satu _rookie_ potensial yang setiap penampilannya sudah memiliki fans yang tidak segan berteriak-teriak histeris _—_ sehingga akan menimbulkan kegaduhan tidak perlu. Apalagi, kelima _member_ satu suara menunjuk Hongbin sebagai yang terpopuler di VIXX. Karena itu ia memilih duduk di pojok, di penerangan yang remang-remang; menyembunyikan wajah di balik cangkupan _hoodie_ dan kaca mata hitam (milik Ken); berusaha tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyolok.

Tapi bagaimana caranya menyamarkan kegugupan?

Sanghyuk pernah berkata, cubit kuat-kuat bagian dalam lengan atau betis. Tapi Hongbin terlalu memuja tubuh, menghargai setiap inci kulit. Praktik menyakiti diri sendiri untuk tujuan mulia semacam itu melanggar prinsipnya. Mungkin nanti ia harus menanyakan resep Taekwoon yang tampak sangat menguasai diri seolah tidak terpengaruh apapun—kecuali kau menginterupsi masuk ke dalam cangkang gelembung isolasi diri yang dibuatnya, dengan memaksanya bicara. 

“Hongbin- _gun_?”

Eh?

Suara itu...

Pemilik suara serak-serak basah itu...

“Maaf terlambat...” sosok bertubuh tegap yang baru datang itu berkata, sambil duduk di hadapan Hongbin. Sejenak tertawa, yang di telinga terdengar begitu familiar dan asing di saat bersamaan, sebab selama ini hanya didengar Hongin lewat siaran radio dan acara televisi; sebelum menyambung, “Aku lupa lalu lintas Seoul bisa sangat padat di jam-jam sekarang ini.”

Otak Hongbin berhenti berpikir. Mendadak, ia lupa apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini.

Mengedip dua kali lebih banyak, ia menguatkan diri dan mengangkat pandangan.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Siang ini ia akan makan siang bersama Hyoshin _sunbae_.

Semua terasa tidak nyata dan sebagian dirinya menolak percaya. Di depan sana, duduk Park Hyoshin. Dieja **PARK -HYO-SHIN**, kalau perlu.  Dengan kaus putih polos yang dipadan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans, nama itu terlihat begitu biasa namun tetap memukau Hongbin. Semua yang ada di diri Hyoshin _sunbae_ saat ini sangat sempurna berada di tempat. Dengan tampilan seperti ini maupun di panggung, keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan kharisma yang kental. Rambutnya berpotongan cepak, belum tumbuh lebat kembali mengingat belum lama berakhir masa wajib militer yang menjadi kesibukan sang pelantun ‘Snow Flower’ itu selama hampir 3 tahun ke belakang. Kacamata bingkai hitam tanpa lensa, yang selalu dikenakan saat tampil menyanyi di Consolatory Train (acara hiburan khusus bagi para wajib militer), sangat sulit disebut sebagai atribut penyamaran. Menyadari Hyoshin _sunbae_ yang (jelas) jauh lebih punya nama tidak berlebihan menyembunyikan identitas dari khalayak, Hongbin melepas kaca mata dan membuka _hoodie_ -nya—yang kemudian menyadarkan bila popularitas VIXX masih belum layak dibanggakan sebab sampai beberapa saat kemudian tidak seorang fans pun mendekati meja untuk mengganggu atau mencipta kegaduhan tidak perlu.

Itu Park Hyoshin, sekali lagi Hongbin mengingatkan diri. Tepat di depan sana. Hanya terpisah oleh lebar meja, jarak yang tidak berarti seandainya ia lancang memanjangkan lengan untuk memastikan sosok itu nyata adanya dan bukan halusinasi belaka. Untuk mencegah hal-hal tidak diinginkan, ia menyatukan kesepuluh jemari, membenamkannya dalam-dalam di pangkuan, sebelum sesaat berpindah ke belakang tubuh begitu ingat tata krama bahwa sebagai _hoobae_ yang menghormati para pendahulu, wajib hukumnya memberi bungkukan 90 o lurus-lurus.

Inilah _sunbae_ yang ingin Hongbin ikuti langkahnya.

“Sudah-sudah. Santai saja...” kata Hyoshin _sunbae_ , melerai kecanggungan Hongbin. Ia mengaku bukan pribadi yang mengagungkan hal-hal semacam itu. Malah, ia berharap bisa bergaul dengan wajah-wajah baru di dunia hiburan dalam posisi yang setara. Karena itu, ia merasa sangat senang menerima inisiatif Hongbin mengajaknya makan siang. “Sekali lagi aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

“ _Animnida_. Aku juga baru datang”, jawab Hongbin. Terkejut sendiri mendapati suaranya tidak bergetar. Begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan dirinya beberapa saat lalu, saat menantikan detik-detik datangnya rekan makan siang. Duduknya kembali nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Aneh, justru setelah penyebab kegugupannya tiba, ia dapat bersikap biasa. Mereka seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa setelah sekian lama.

Jika penggambaran di atas terlalu berlebihan, sederhanakan seperti sepasang _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Namun, membayangkan Hyoshin _sunbae_ mengijinkannya memanggil ‘ _hyung_ ’, bulu kuduk Hongbin meremang. Ia belum siap menganggap Hyoshin _sunbae_ sebagai seorang _hyung_ —apalagi, dengan demikian, jabatannya akan setara dengan para ‘ _hyung’_ di VIXX (Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Wonshik). Mana ada ceritanya! Hongbin tidak rela Hyoshin _sunbae_ berada di level yang sama dengan Hakyeon. Tidak, tolong jangan si mulut pedas itu. Atau Jaehwan, si super narsis. Atau Wonshik, yang disebut mirip larva. Tidak, Hyoshin _sunbae_ jauh lebih—

“Hongbin- _gun_?”

“ _Ne_ , _sunbae_ - _nim_?”

Hyoshin _sunbae_ tersenyum. “Kau belum menjawab. Kenapa sendiri saja? Mana yang lain?”

“Oh, semuanya sibuk. Hakyeon dan Wonshik _hyung_ harus syuting ke stasiun TV pagi-pagi sekali. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon _hyung_ latihan vokal lagu baru. Lalu, Sanghyuk masih harus bersekolah.” Meski sebagian besar memang betul terjadi, sebuah kebohongan ikut disertakan. Kenyataannya, sejak awal rencana ini hanya tentang Lee Hongbin dan Park Hyoshin _sunbae_. Tidak pernah ada yang lain. “Mereka semua menitipkan salam untuk _sunbae_ - _nim_.”

“Tapi di sela-sela kesibukan, kalian masih sempat syuting untuk VIXX TV.”

Ini bohong. Hyoshin _sunbae_ menonton VIXX TV?!

Hyoshin _sunbae_ tertawa—mengetahui penyebabnya adalah kelucuan ekspresinya karena terkejut, Hongbin merasa berbangga hati. “Tunggu, kau berperan sebagai apa? Ah~ _art... work_?”

Bukan hanya menonton, Hyoshin _sunbae_ juga memerhatikan hingga ke bagian terdetail! Ini sebuah penghargaan. Baru kali ini Hongbin menyukai peran peran tidak pentingnya itu. Yang hanya diminta diam di belakang sementara Hakyeon dan Jaehwan (hampir selalu) berbicara kepada para penonton; tidak jauh berbeda dengan peran dekorasi ruang. Pemanis tayangan di layar. Namun Hyoshin _sunbae_ mengatakannya dengan sangat bagus tadi, sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perannya tersebut sepenting tokoh utama.

Masih bersemu malu, disertai gumaman janji untuk berterimakasih pada PD acara yang memberinya peran tersebut, ia menyodorkan buku menu. “Ah, _sunbae_ - _nim_ ingin memesan apa? Kafe ini terkenal dengan—”

“Pesankan untukku. Apa yang menurutmu enak. Dan... pesan juga untukmu sendiri.”

“Ti-tidak apa-apakah? Aku takut mengecewakan...”

“Aku percayakan semua padamu. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan. Biar _hyung_ yang bayar tagihannya nanti.”

 _H_... _hyung_?

“ _N_ - _ne_... _hyung_.”

Dua spaghetti dipesan, bersama dua minuman yang identik. Selama menunggu, mereka terlibat perbincangan mengenai banyak hal. Tentang VIXX, tentang panggung pertama mereka mempromosikan ‘Super Hero’, tentang kegiatan Hyoshin _sunbae_ selama wajib militer dan pertemuannya dengan rekan-rekan selebritis lain yang kebetulan bertugas di saat yang sama, tentang gejolak dunia hiburan yang tidak seramah dulu terhadap penyanyi solo, dan tentang _hype_ musik Korea Selatan secara global. Hyoshin _sunbae_ tidak banyak bicara sehingga Hongbin berkewajiban terus menyambung topik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Satu yang ditariknya, semua mengenai Park Hyoshin yang diketahuinya lewat radio dan TV terbukti nyata dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tawa yang sama, selera humor standar yang sama, bahkan reaksi—menghindari tatapan lawan bicara—yang sama saat pembicaraan tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa kelanjutan. Betapa tiadanya kepalsuan yang melapisi.

Letakkan dirinya di sana. Julukan visual yang dilekatkan pada Lee Hongbin sejak debut (berusaha—sebab tidaklah mudah selalu tampil sempurna) dibawakannya dengan baik. Berpura-pura menikmati semua perhatian dari banyak orang, jauh di lubuk hati terdalam, ia mengamini semua itu didapat karena kerupawanannya. Wajahnya. Dengan rencana pembentukan _boyband_ beranggotakan 6 orang lewat program MyDol dulu, sejak awal ia sudah memperdiksi satu tempat di sana sebagai miliknya. Padahal, sesungguhnya ia ingin berdiri sana, dikagumi sebagai seorang idola karena suaranya. Yang menghipnotis seseorang dengan mekanisme magis yang sama sebagaimana suara Park Hyoshin dulu menghipnotisnya hingga berganti haluan. Mengabaikan pilihan masuk universitas selepas SMU, ia mendaftar di Jelly Fish Ent. Agensi yang sama dengan sang idola.

Pesanan minuman datang lebih dulu. _Cappuccino_ _float_ yang banyak taburan coklatnya. Hyoshin _sunbae_ mengernyit karena rasa yang terlalu manis, namun buru-buru meralat sikap dengan memuji kesegaran minuman. Hongbin mulai berpikir ulang mengenai seleranya. Wajarkah di usia yang memasuki kepala dua, yang merupakan tonggal kedewasaan muda-mudi di Korea, ia masih menyukai makanan manis?

Sial, kenapa tadi ia memilih _cappuccino_ _float_? Kenapa harus mempermalukan dirinya sejauh itu?

“Hongbin- _gun_ , benarkah kau kelahiran tahun 1993?” tanya Hyoshin _sunbae_.

“ _Ne_. Ada apa, _Sunbae_ - _nim_?”

Hyoshin _sunbae_ menggeleng. “Aku masih tidak menyangka bakal dikenal seseorang yang kelahiran 1993. Kupikir, generasi kalian cenderung memilih musik moderen dari Amerika. Lady Gaga. Bruno Mars. Katty Perry?”

Tidak, bantah Hongbin. Dalam hati. Jangan samakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibandingkan satu sama lain. Tapi kalau diminta memilih, Hongbin memilih Park Hyoshin. Bahasanya sendiri. Karya musik dari negara sendiri. Apa yang digeneralisir orang-orang luar negeri sebagai K-Pop. Istilah itu mendangkalkan sesuatu yang sangat luas dengan mengajak semua orang berpikir musik-musik dari Korea tercakup dalam satu wadah yaitu K-Pop.

Musik yang dibawakan Hyoshin _sunbae_ sifatnya kekal, setidaknya bagi Lee Hongbin. Sampai sekarang, tiap lagu masih menyamankan telinga seperti baru didengarkan kemarin.

Ia menambahkan. “Aku menyanyikan lagu _sunbae_ saat diaudisi.” Benar, tapi kemungkinan besar karena wajahnyalah ia diterima dulu. Fakta itu ditanggalkan melihat Hyoshin _sunbae_ antusias mendengar lanjutan ceritanya. Memang, siapa yang tidak merasa senang saat buah karyanya diapresiasi secara pantas? “Sejak dikenalkan oleh seorang _nuna_ , aku menyukai _sunbae_ - _nim_. Meski aku tidak akan bisa menyanyi sebagus _sunbae_ - _nim_ , aku memiliki semua album _sunbae_ - _nim_.” Album-album itu berjejer dengan penuh kebanggan di kamarnya. Mulai hits yang pertama ‘Pabo’ sampai yang terakhir ‘Saranghan hue’, dan favorit dari keseluruhan adalah ‘Snow Flower’, OST dari film Sorry, I Love You yang dibintangi Soo Jisub. Lagu yang disulih dari hits Jepang milik Mika Nakashima. Boleh dibilang, saking terbiasanya, Hongbin jauh lebih menghapal lagu Hyoshin _sunbae_ dibanding lagu VIXX sendiri.

Seandainya ia bisa membawa album-album itu untuk dibubuhi tanda tangan.

Hyoshin _sunbae_ mempermasalahkan pengulangan _sunbae_ - _nim_ dalam perkataan Hongbin. “Panggil saja _hyung_. _Sunbae_ - _nim_ terdengar begitu kaku.” Hongbin hanya mengangguk kecil. Masih belum rela menurunkan derajat Hyoshin _sunbae_ setara para _hyung_ yang disebut tadi. “Kalau begitu, sekali-kali kita pergi karaoke,” Hyoshin _sunbae_ mengatakan ajakannya. “Jika VIXX tidak sibuk, kau bisa hubungi _hyung_.”

Sambil mengangguk, Hongbin berharap keikutsertaan Taekwoon dan Jaewan dibekukan dari ajakan itu. Unjuk vokal di depan para vokalis utama mengintimidasi _talent_ tidak seberapa miliknya. Kemampuan yang hanya bisa dibanggakan setingkat di atas Sanghyuk dan Wonshik. Larangan yang sama untuk Hakyeon juga, sebab kesempatan pegang _mic_ akan disabotase oleh sang _leader_ sekaligus finalis dari kompetisi bakat Superstar K dan disebut-sebut mirip Seo Inguk _sunbae_ yang beragensi di Jelly Fish Ent. pula itu.

Atau bisakah itu hanya mengenai Hongbin dan Hyoshin _sunbae_ saja? Menjadi duet sang idola, Hongbin tidak lagi menginginkan panggung besar yang ditonton seluruh dunia.

“Chaerin- _ah_ , itu benar dia, kan?”

Hongbin batal meraih gelas minuman. Dua orang gadis takut-takut mendatangi meja. Tapi tampaknya mereka bukan Starlight, fans VIXX. Melihat Hongbin fokus pada sesuatu, Hyoshin _sunbae_ ikut menoleh ke arah pandangan pemuda itu dan teriakan histeris memecah ketenangan kafe. Model teriakan yang disuarakan seorang fans yang bertemu idola.

Satu dari dua gadis, yang berteriak barusan, menggelayut di lengan Hyoshin _sunbae_. Mengaku, “Park Hyoshin- _sshi_ , oh... aku penggemarmu! BENAR-BENAR MENGAGUMIMU. Boleh... bo-bolehkah aku minta tanda tangan? Berfoto? Bolehkah aku memelukmu?”

Hyoshin _sunbae_ tertawa. “Tentu...” katanya ramah. Jauh dari kesan selebritis angkuh yang gila popularitas. Berpamitan pada Hongbin, sang penyanyi berdiri untuk berinteraksi lebih nyaman dengan penggemarnya. 

Hongbin kembali teringat masa-masa itu. Di mana ia menantikan betul karya terbaru Park Hyoshin. Mendengarkan _playlist_ lagunya di mana pun, kapan pun, hingga semua orang tahu jika ia seorang fans dari penyanyi bersuara serak atau _husky_ (dalam bahasa Inggris) tersebut. Meskipun ia tidak mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Soul Tree—atau mengetahui seluk-beluk mengenai Park Hyoshin telah menjadikannya satu di antara mereka, entahlah—tapi ia siap mendukung Park Hyoshin sepenuh hati. Apapun yang bisa dilakukannya jika Hyoshin _sunbae_ _comeback_ nanti.

Ia memerhatikan Hyoshin _sunbae_ dan fansnya. Bukan hanya bersalaman, tanda tangan, atau berpose bersama dalam satu foto, gadis-gadis itu pun minta dipeluk. Yang disetujui langsung dengan pelukan erat lebih dari 10 detik, Hongbin menghitung. Lalu Hongbin teringat, ia belum mengalami salah satu di antaranya. Ia belum memiliki tanda tangan sebagai memorabilia pengenang, belum mengabadikan kebersamaan ini ke dalam foto, bahkan ia belum melakukan kontak fisik langsung apapun dengan Park Hyoshin! Tapi, tenang saja, duduk dan makan semeja ini sudah merupakan awal yang bagus. Suatu kemustahilan yang dulu dipikirnya tidak akan terjadi.

Ia beruntung. Sangat-sangat beruntung.

“Hongbin- _ah_?”

“ _Ne_ , _sunbae_ - _nim_?” tanggapnya.

Namun Hyoshin _sunbae_ tidak sedang bicara dengannya. Dan sejak kapan Hyoshin _sunbae_ memanggilnya ‘Hongbin- _ah’_?

“ _Yah_ , Hongbin- _ah_?”

.

.

.

Hongbin tersadar dari lamunan. Seseorang _memang_ tengah memanggil namanya.

“Hongbin- _ah_ , kita bisa terlambat!” teriak Hakyeon dari ruang tengah. Bunyi derap langkah tidak sabarannya terdengar mendekat dan tahu-tahu ia menyembulkan kepala di pintu. “Upacara pelepasannya dimulai jam 9 nanti. Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang, kita bisa terjebak macet. Oh...” sang _leader_ melihat Hongbin bingung, dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kaki, “kau sudah siap rupanya?”

Kenyataannya, Hongbin _sudah_ sangat siap dibanding yang lain. Saat Wonshik baru masuk kamar mandi, ia sudah mamatut diri di depan cermin memeriksa sekali lagi cela dari setelan yang sudah ia tentukan berminggu-minggu yang lalu, usai mendengar kepastian tanggal pelepasan Park Hyo-Shin _sunbae_ dari wajib militer; dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Saat Sanghyuk baru menuang susu ke mangkuk sereal, Hongbin sudah memastikan penampilannya (untuk kesekian kalinya) tidak menunjukkan secuil kekurangan yang dapat disebut.

Namun, saat semua orang bersiap-siap di ruang tengah, membicarakan perihal isi acara—siapa yang menyapa duluan, siapa yang memberikan bunga, apa yang harus dilakukan agar atmosfer tidak canggung, dan sebagai-sebagainya, Hongbin sedang menenangkan diri di dalam kamar. Degub jantung yang memukul-mukul rongga dada, menyebabkannya berkeringat. Udara kamar ber-AC terasa panas. Mantel marun yang dipakai mendadak terasa sangat tebal. Betapa tidak, dalam setengah jam ke depan ia akan bertemu Park Hyoshin. Idolanya. Secara langsung. Untuk pertama kalinya. Baik sejak bergabung di Jelly Fish Ent. maupun sejak menceburkan diri di ranah hiburan—sebagai idol, sebagai penyanyi.  

Bolehkah ia meminta tanda tangan?

Berlama-lama bersalaman?

Berfoto bersama tanpa anggota VIXX yang lain?

Keterlaluankah minta dipeluk?

Hakyeon, menjadi _Hakyeon_ yang gatal mengolok-olok, menggumam jenaka. Melagukan godaannya untuk Hongbin. “Kau pasti senang, kan? Ini saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya Hyoshin _sunbae_ keluar dari militer. Ouw, _uri_ Hongbin- _ie_... lihat, pipimu sampai memerah begitu. Beritahu _hyung_ , apa yang kau pikirkan semalam, _uh_?”

“ _A_ - _aniya_!” bantah Hongbin sambil berdiri. Kehilangan kata-kata, karena sindiran sang _hyung_ sangat tepat sasaran, ia melarikan diri ke ruang tengah. Di belakang, Hakyeon terus melancarkan serangan, sampai kemudian Jaehwa yang tanggap mengerti situasi langsung bergabung, melipatgandakan malunya Hongbin.

Jika ia pernah sekali saja berharap dapat meminjam eskpresi masa bodoh Taekwoon, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih~


End file.
